


Daily Moments at Home

by Adorfully



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cringe, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorfully/pseuds/Adorfully
Summary: Jesus I've wrote this summary over 28 times. Anyways, Just read about some cringy, fluff, maybe angst, moments of Hinata's, Kindaichi's, and Kunimi's life at their new apartment.Btw just imagine that they're in college
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 6





	Daily Moments at Home

"Move the it to the right, keep it there. Wait actually move it a little to the left. Okay good! Wait move it more closer to the coffee tab-"

Kunimi planted a kiss on the smaller ones forehead. "Shoyo, calm down." He chuckled at Hinata as Kindaichi struggled to move the couch while wondering why he was the only one moving things.

They had bought an apartment, and they've finished renovating and furnishing all the rooms, except the living room

Kindaichi walked next to the two who were looking deep into each others eyes."How about this?" Kindaichi asked proudly as he motioned to the couch that he just finished rearranging to his own liking, much to Hinata's dismay.

"It looks great!" Hinata wasn't lying. In his mind, it sadly looked a lot more better than when he was trying to rearrange it.

Kunimi slowly nodded "Looks good.." Kunimi looked at Kindaichi with a blank expression "..I guess..?"

"What do you mean, "I guess"!?" yelled Kindaichi playfully.

"I mean, it looks like any boring living room you'll see in Japan." Kunimi replied with a straight face, but on the inside he was laughing at Kindiachi's dumbfounded look.

"What do you mean, "BORING"?!??? Shrieked Kindaichi as he clutched his chest as if Kunimi just shot an arrow to his heart. Kunimi just smirked in reply.

Hinata snorted at his lovers antics. If he was being honest, his neck almost hurt because he kept heaving to look left and right as each of them spoke, since he was in between them. 

~*~

"HELP I'M DYING!!!!" Screamed Hinata.

Kindaichi's eye's went wide and he turned off the stove top that he was using to make eggs at 9:30 at night for some reason. He rushed to the bedroom, where Hinata's shrieks seemed to come from, only to find Kunimi tickiling Hinata.

Kunimi was seated at the edge of their bed. Hinata was lying down vertically on the bed and laughing while trying to get Kunimi to stop.

When Kunimi and Kindaichi made eye contact, they both smirked devilishly. 

"KINDAICHI!! MY SAVIOR! THANK THE LOR-" Hinata was quickly interuptted by another pair of hands starting to tickle him.

"KINDAICHI Y- BAAHAHAHAAH YOU TRAITOR!!" Hinata shrieked as he laughed uncontrollably.

A couple minutes later, Kunimi stopped tickiling Hinata, deciding that he tortured Hinata enough for one day. His Smirk turning into a grin, proud of what he and Kindaichi did to Hinata as he walked out of the bedroom to watch tv in the living room.

The couple next minutes went by with Kindaichi tickiling Hinata while standing up, legs leaning against the bed, and Hinata laughing hysterically while begging him to stop.

"OMG STOP PLEA- SLDFHLSJDFLKJSHAHAHAH"

"Fineeee, I'll stop." chuckled Kindaichi as Hinata panted. Just as he was about to enter the bathroom connecting their bedroom, he stopped and looked at Hinata as he moved to lean on the headboard of the bed "I'm going to use the bathroom, don't go anywhere" Hinata nodded in reply muttering a short 'Okay'.

When Kindaichi finished brushing his teeth, and using the toilet, he walked out of the bathroom and saw Hinata laying down, asleep on his side.

"We must have tired you out a lot, huh?" He chuckled as he bent down and placed a kiss on Hinata's nose and cheek. Right before walking out of the bedroom to go talk to Kunimi he whispered, "Goodnight, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone getting British Iwaizumi vibes from that last paragraph??


End file.
